Origin of Miraculous
by AlphaWrites
Summary: Just hear me out. I had this idea on the kwamis. We know they have been around for a long time, but for exactly how long? So here is my theory on how the kwamis and miraculouses came into existence based on a lot of different myths and legends from all around the world. Honestly I have zero clue on where I am taking this but I hope you will hang on for the ride!


Billions of years ago the universe was nothing but pitch black. Nothing but eight spirits inhibited this inky blackness. Not knowing how or why they got there they were simply entities in the silence. As these spirits drifted around in nothingness, they came closer, and closer together until in a moment what was once nothing became an entire universe filled with gases and dust when the spirits collided. The dust formed rocks and the gases formed huge balls of light. Each rock found a light to follow and over millions of years galaxies were formed. Miraculously, the spirits landed on the same rock with one ball of light.

The spirits were in no manner gods quite yet, and were simply caught in the rock's gravity, constantly orbiting around the small speck for billions of years. Then, some of the comets that constantly pelted the volcanic rock had a very special component on them. These comets breathed life into the now cool rock in the form of very small creatures. The spirits observed the new life multiply and evolve. And as the creatures evolved, so did the spirits. They were still shapeless but they could communicate with one another and as the years went on they became smarter. Soon these spirts came down from the Rock of Life's orbit and landed on its surface.

One spirit saw how slow this evolving process was and wanted to speed it up. _'But how?'_ This spirit thought. The creatures were bound to the sea, prisoners to the waves and never changing. So, this spirit decided to give a new beginning to the creatures and helped one of the animals up onto land. The spirit changed the creature of the sea into an animal of the land. The other spirits watched as it discovered the magic of change. New and bigger creatures roamed the Rock of Life and covered its entire surface.

The spirit who could turn the creatures into a new animal became the spirit of rebirth. This spirit decided it must take shape to be known to its' creatures. The spirit gave itself beautiful and delicate wings of purple. The spirit showed his wings to the other spirits and they were overcome with awe. But soon the winged spirit became bored of the cold blooded creatures that roamed the rock. The spirit wanted things to fly through the air other than itself and the other spirits. So it took 28,000 pebbles and molded them into similar creatures as itself in many different shapes, sizes and colors. It then enchanted the creatures with its ability to change from a sluggish creature to a creature of color.

But the spirit wanted a name for its creations. Well, they fluttered through the air as they flew. So how about . . . Flutterfly. _'Yes! That is a perfect name!_ ' it thought. The purple spirit then blew the Flutterflies around the world and was happy to see the many colors in the air.

As time went on another spirit saw the Purple Spirit's work and also wanted to contribute to the speck they inhabited. It saw how beautiful and colorful the Flutterflies were and how many different types of shapes and sizes there were. The spirit decided to make some plants colorful and beautiful just like the Flutterflies. The spirit infused the plants with a sweet aroma that was almost irresistible. After the spirit did this it became guilty because it saw the spirit of the Flutterflies and thought it would think the spirit had copied its own creations. So, the spirit hid the plants in an underground cavern never to be seen by anyone or anything.

The spirit would tend to its plants. But the plants would become scared when the spirit touched them and they would close up. The spirit decided to create a form so the plants would know that the spirit was tending to them and not another so they wouldn't close. The spirit needed to be noticeable so it turned itself a bright yellow. It also needed to be gentle so the fragile plants wouldn't break so it made itself light and fluffy. The now yellow spirit gave itself small wings to softly land on the plants' colorful leaves.

But soon the Yellow Spirit became too tired to tend to its creations. The spirit asked some of the other animals for part of their spirits. Some complied and gave half of their souls to the spirit, asking no questions. The Yellow Spirit crafted these souls into creatures similar to itself and had them tend to the plants. As a reward the creatures would gain a sweet nectar from the plants to serve as food. This gave the spirit more time to wander the surface and take in its wonders.

One fateful morning, while the Yellow Spirit was away, one Flutterfly came to inform the Purple Spirit of a cavern that it had spotted. Curious, the winged spirit went to investigate. What the fluttering being found was an underground palace filled with color and fuzzy animals. The being of Flutterflies was amazed at the wonder in this cavern. As the Yellow Spirit came back, it was mortified to see that the Purple Spirit had found its secret. The spirit pleaded forgiveness, begging for the spirit of purple to let its creations live.

The Purple spirit was very confused at the fuzzy being's pleads, so it played along. It calmed the spirit of yellow down and told it that the spirit would gain its forgiveness by putting its beautiful creations on the surface for the rest of the creatures to see.

The Yellow Spirit said that its creatures couldn't do all the work if the plants were all over the rock, there was no way they could tend to all of them all the time. So the spirit of Flutterflies suggested that its creations should help with the tending of the plants. The Yellow Spirit agreed and from that day forth Flutterflies and the Yellow Spirit's creations would tend to the plants, later named flowers by the two beings of rebirth.

Meanwhile, one spirit saw itself drawn to the ocean. It loved the creatures in the water and loved how peaceful the sound of the waves were. It also loved the animals roaming on the shores. The spirit watched over the animals and laughed as they played among themselves. The spirit taught them a lot about the world around them in entertaining stories and became well loved. But there was one problem. The salty sea water wasn't good for the animals to drink so they became thirsty. They would have to leave the spirit all alone to find water. So the spirit came up with a brilliant plan. The spirit, being able to faze through solid objects, was able to locate an underground fresh water pocket. Going back to the surface, the spirit dug a hole to the water supplying the animals with fresh water.

The animals asked what they could do in return for the spirits kind actions. The spirit only asked for comrades that would spread its wisdom. The animals gave the spirit shelled sea animals that could travel throughout the seas and tell of stories with no wear or tear from the rough waves. The spirit gladly took the animals as its students and shapeshifted into a similar shape as the sea creatures. But, every once in a while, the now Green Spirit, would change back into its original form to watch the animals play.

At this time the smallest of all the spirits was wondering the Rock of Life. This spirit heard of the others' accomplishments and wanted something of its own. So the spirit looked and looked but could find nothing of interest. Then in some bushes, the spirit found the ugliest bird in existence. _'I must help it,'_ the spirit thought, _'this poor bird can't go around looking like it just rolled around in mud.'_ So the spirit took the bird and turned it a brilliant blue and made its plumage look like the most magnificent eyes. The now blue bird thanked the spirit and wanted to show off its new found beauty.

Then as the spirit and the bird wondered the land the spirit found other birds that looked like the old form of the Blue Bird. They admired the beautiful feathers of the Blue Bird. The females all gathered around the Blue Bird and fell in love with him. The males, that had lackluster brown feathers, became jealous demanded the spirit that it turn them beautiful as well.

The spirit complied and now the females would pick the male with the best plumage to fall in love with. This created chaos with the other birds. Everyone was jealous or mad at one another and a war almost broke out. But the spirit sought out the wisdom of the Green Spirit for help. Once the Green Spirit heard of the other's trouble it said that the spirit must clean up its own mess.

 _'_ _Please!'_ the spirit begged, _'I just want it all to stop! Like it was a bad dream. I just want everyone to be happy.'_

The Green Spirit promised it would help but it also promised that the spirit would not like what would happen. The spirit complied and watched as the Green Spirit confronted the Blue Birds.

 _'_ _Why must you create all this chaos?'_ the Green Spirit asked one Blue Bird.

The bird replied with _'It's not my fault that every creature wishes to be as fabulous as I.'_ Angered by this statement the Green Spirit simply said:

 _'_ _Genius and virtue are to be found more clothed in grey than in paon bright,'_ the Green Spirit then turned the Blue Bird's voice to rust and to punish the other spirit for blessing such an unworthy creature of beauty, turned it into a Blue Bird to curse it with the reminder of its failure. The now Blue Spirit hid away in the bushes and started to cry for it knew that it shall never be able to redeem itself.


End file.
